


The Portrait's Hope.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who love us the most, also nag us the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Portrait's Hope.

**Title** : _ **The Portrait's Hope.**_

 **Rating** : G

 **Author** : Pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 320: Memorial.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : Those who love us the most also nag us the most.

 **A/N:** I wrote two variations on the same theme for this prompt and then couldn't make up my mind about which one to post, so I decided to give you both. :)

 

_**The Portrait's Hope** _

Harry finally found him at Albus' Memorial.  
"Why do you always come here? Isn't talking to his portrait a lot easier?"

"Albus' painting is annoying. I swear I'll set him on fire if he tells me to be _merry_ one more time..."  
  
"He's just worried about you, Severus. He'll settle once he knows we're together."  
  
"He'll be insufferable. He'll twinkle at me constantly. It'll drive me nuts..."

"He'll love our news, though."

"Humm... If I time it carefully, he might finally choke on a lemon drop..."

"Severus!" Harry gasped, scandalized.

Severus laughed:  
“Don't worry, Sweetheart. The old coot will survive...”  
  
 

 


End file.
